


Embarrased.

by mahounostair



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, M/M, University AU, akeshu - Freeform, blowjob, it's secondary though the blowjob isn't important, mention of laser depilation, shuake, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: Akechi was too embarrased to even believe that, yeah, the most handsome boy was going to depilate him. Or at least he'll try,





	Embarrased.

**Author's Note:**

> i love goro akechi so much but please dont ,,,,,hate me this idea is so wrong?? i know that but >this just blowed up in my mind and it seemed so right

He was just there, sitting, not exactly knowing what to do or who to talk. Probably he just had to wait though, but this was his first time attending that kind of place –recomendation of one of his classmates, by the way- and he most likely hated the feeling of not knowing what will happen next. After all, Akechi likes everything to be done according as how he likes. Like every human being too.

He could see a man crossing through the farthest door from him in that room, he looked pretty much charming. No wonder he was on a beauty salon after all. The man started to walk towards him with a serious look on his face; probably it was his usual face, was the only thing that crossed the brunette’s mind. Akechi coudl feel the intense looking that man’s eyes were giving him, analyzing him from toes to head. And it sent chills down his spine, but he remained calm, trying to act cool to make at least a good first impression.

“Is your first time here, sir?” the man asked. He was even more beautiful face to face. Akechi sat up; he was over 3cm taller than the brunette, but also seemed kinda younger despite that fact. Though his voice was deep, just as much as he appeared just by looking at his face.

“Um- yes. Yes, it is” Akechi answered, sounding a little nervous. Crap- this is the actual first time he had faced a man with such a presence.

“Oh, sorry, where are my manners?” the brunette bowed an eyebrow; he didn’t exactly understand. There’s a need for presentation? Maybe the man just had good education. “I am Kitagawa Yusuke, pleasure to meet you, sir” both stretched hands, elegantly. Akechi blushed; what the fuck was he doing? What was he getting nervous about? “May I know your name?”

“I’m… um- Akechi, Akechi Goro. The pleasure’s mine.”

“Oh, so you are the boy that girl called for yesterday, Akechi-san?” Damn that girl, Makoto Nijima, for calling without telling him. How could she be this cruel to him? Well, yeah- Akechi never had problems with anyone, nor been that nervous around people, but this time it was way too embarrassing to not sweat in front of that man- Kitagawa-kun. “You wanted a-” Akechi quickly covered Yusuke’s mouth with his two hands, sweating cold.

“Pl-please, don’t say it out loud. It’s… embarrassing.” He looked other way, flushed.

“Oh my, please don’t be shy. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, laser depilation is common in males nowadays too.”

“You had to say it out loud…” Goro muttered, sighing. Ah, he believed he could pass this shit without actually suffering.

“So, first, you’ve got to sign this. We are not responsible of skin damage because of sunbathe, medication and the sort. Keep that in mind while I assing you one of our employees.” Yusuke said, handing Akechi a paper with lot of rules and consecuences of taking that depilation. A normal person wouldn’t have read it though. A normal person- not Akechi. He focused all he could t oread even the last letter to be aware of everything that could happen to his skin –which he always cared a lot for-. He, after 10 minutes of arduous reading, signed it.

“Done” Goro handed the paper back to that man, a little less tense than before.

“Fine. I supposed you wanted us to assing one of our males employees, so be it, I assigned you our most capable man. You’ll be in his care.” Akechi could feel his cheeks flushed, he was caught: it would have been extremely embarrassing to have a female employee see him naked, or rahter almost naked.

“Th-thanks.” He muttered in response.

“If you may accompany me to the room?”

“Oh- yes.”

 

Yusuke led him to a tidy room, with a machine he believed it’s the laser for depilation and a bed covered in bathpaper. Giant bathpaper. There were also shelves and, surprisingly, a dreser too. Ah, he didn’t know this job required all these things. Akechi turned around when Yusuke left the room, telling him to undress and wear the thing over the bed. Exactly what was over the bed? He took a look closer and dropped his briefcase, mouthopened.

“Oh. My. God.” was all he could say, grabbing a minuscule piece of underwear made by some easy-to-break material. He had to wear THAT thing? He’ll be almost naked, holy shit. Akechi thought it was a joke when Makoto told him that. Holy shit, i mean- Holy. Shit.

But he couldn’t do otherwise, could he not? It’s not like he is going to run away now that he has done until this far –as if this was some final boss in an RPG-. He just had to get undressed and stand or lay or whatever naked in front of other guy. It’s not like the other boy is going to see something new. It’s not like the other man will be hot or something, shit.

Except for the fact that he actually was pretty fucking hot. Most likely the exact fucking type of Akechi. He damned being gay in this damned moment.

 _“Holy crap”_ the thoughts of the brunette spoke on its own as the man entered the room. The boy was a young university student –probably the same age as the recepcionist?-; black and cluttered hair, glasses on, slim and tall. Tall as much as Akechi though. He seemed rather strong looking at his sort of muscled arms, and Akechi cursed the moment he decided to stare at them.

“So you are Akechi-kun?” he spoke. Fuck- even his voice was hot. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He cursed himself, Makoto, his bodyhair and all he could in the Earth right now. Why did he agree to come here to begin with?

Akechi nodded, better than trying to speak like a fool. The look on the other guy’s eyes disturbed him; was he looking down on him? No, he was looking at him as if he was some weird street dude. How dare he do that?

“The name’s Akira Kurusu, but you can call me Akira if you are willing.” The tone of his voice was pretty much soft and the way he removed his glasses was freaking breathtaking Akechi may be drooling like some sort of pervert. Fortunetely he was not a pervert neither drooling. “Wanna lay on the bed?” Akechi jumped while blushing even harder. Weren’t things going a llittle too fast? “I mean, to check your hair and let me do my job.”

Yeah, he was acting like a fool.

“Y-yes, sure” after that, he layed a bit more calmed on the bed, still feeling the adrenaline of the moment before.

And he wished he never had come the moment that guy –Akira- put a hand over his thigh, staring at his legs.

“Beautiful legs, indeed” Was that boy trying to tease him or something? “The skin is soft, they are slim; very unmanly. Yes, beautiful.” Akechi jumped once again, feeling a little flustered.

“C-could you keep going?” he asked, almost begged. The boy clicked his tongue, probably he just wanted to stare at his –beautiful?- legs a little longer.

“Can I ask the reason why you came here?” Now he was throwing him away? “I mean, you have less body hair than people that have already came twice or thrice here.” Oh, it was just his imanitagion.

“Um- I-I… A friend told me to come here, it was like a bet you can say.” Akira nodded, maybe waiting for a longer chat, and concentrating on checking Akechi’s body. The glare was intense, and it made chills go down the brunette’s spine, but he had to admit it didn’t felt bad being stared like that by such a handsome boy.

“Are you ready?”

“For what?”

“You hair doesn’t seem too strong, but it’s your first time so it’s normal if it hurts. I’ll put some cream over your body, and it’s pretty cold, so please don’t scream too much.” Akechi was about to complain, but just about when he felt a very, very cold liquid over his legs, Akira covering them while massaging too in a way too profesional way. It felt almost like heaven. Despite the gentle touch of the other boy, Akechi couldn’t help but groan, arching his back a little. “You sound almost like a girl, Akechi-kun” if it weren’t for that soft laugh Akira did after that coment, Goro sure will have punched him in the face.

And also because it is against laws. But that’s secondary now.

“P-please refrain for doing that kind of coments, they’re embarrassing”

“Don’t be shy, Akechi-kun” Indeed, Akira’s smile was the most beautiful, almost angelic, smile he could ever have seen.

 

 

It took him 30 minutes to finish covering Akechi’s body in that cold gel, but it actually felt pretty soft after acostuming to the cold touch with the skin, so he could stop groaning –like a Akira said- like a girl and arching his back.

“It’s fine now, isn’t it?” Akira smiled at him, grabbing with his right hand the machine he’s about to use over Akechi’s body. “By the way, I’m leaving your crotch for the last, if it’s ok with you. That’s where it most hurts, so better leaving it to the end.” Akechi nodded, a bit flushed to the ears. How could Kurusu talk about crotch and the matter with that calm, impassive expression? A moment ago he was touching everywhere, dammit, and the brunette almost felt his body melt to the touch, did Akira not feel the same? He started flirting with him, god. Maybe it was just a bit of sweet talk to improve the mood, but it sounded too unrealistic to Akechi to be it.

“I’m ok, Kuru- Akira-kun, just be… be gentle…” he looked away, not wanting Akira to notice how damn embarrased he was right now.

“Are you flirting with me, Akechi-kun?” That question sure grabbed Goro out of response, by surprise. Well, indeed they seemed like flirting, but he doesn’t know if Akira felt the same or was even comfortable with Akechi trying to flirt with him. What to answere?, he asked himself.

“S-stop teasing, you jerk.” Akira laughed once again; everything that made Akechi feel bad just vanished. So angelic, so powerful, so freaking hot too. “But I’m serious about being gentle, really”

“Fine, honey, I’ll try not to hurt you” the blackhaired winked at him. He. Winked. At. Akechi. Oh my god, Akechi looked away once more, blushed, as red as those gloves laying in the shelves, from toes to ears. “You’re blushing.”

“Of course I am! You are the one flirting with me now!” Akira grabbed his shoulder with one hand, making him lay again on the bed, because, yeah, he incorporated a little too much without knowing while shouting. Sure Akira was driving him crazy.

“So what if I am? Can’t I?”

Akechi sighed.

“Yes, you can. Go ahead.” He said, rolling his eyes.

 

After too much screaming, back arching, groaning, insulting, shouting, grabbing his arm and begging him to stop because of the pain –Akechi sure was weak, was the only thing Akira could think of-, the part the blackhaired adverted that hurts the most arrived: the crotch. Akechi sure haven’t that much pubic hair, not as much as Akira or someone of his age to be honest, but getting rid of these umconfy short almost blonde hairs was better than keeping them there.

And, indeed, Akechi still was asking himself how the hell he isn’t still aroused just by hearing that man’s breathe.

“Ok, this is the last part. I’ll ask you to be strong; grab my arm, my shoulder, cross your legs around my neck, whatever you want, but please, don’t stop me and be strong.”

“I’m not doing that last thing!” he sulked, flushed again. Proably he never lost the blus all this time.

“Well, you’ll see” the first pulse was incredibly unpainful, it felt… so normal. Akechi relaxed, quitting his hand for grabbing instantly Akira’s arm if it hurted that much. But now he thought he didn’t need to be that alert.

Oh my, how wrong he was.

When he approached the center, Goro felt that pain the blackhaired was talking about. And hoky fuck, it hurted so much he couldn’t  help but groan even higher than before.

“Sh, Akechi-kun, shut down a bit. Really, wanna surround my neck with your legs? It hurts less, I swear” he said, covering Akechi’s mouth with one finger. Damn, it felt so good having that finger over his lips.

“Well, i-if that’s the only way… But, hey! How’d you know!?”

“Oh, I AM a profesional, remember? I have learned a lot, studying almost everyday, to get myself some money. But if you are willing to know, I’ve never done that. Better?” Akira sure grinned at that coment. He was enjoying the brunette’s shy but assertive at times personality, and it only made him want to tease him more.

“Any better! I wasn’t jelous or the sort!” the way Akechi sulked made Akira’s grin grow bigger, happier.

“Whatever… Spread your legs a bit.” Wait what? If Goro doest that, sure Kurusu will see everything he doesn’t have to see, holy crap. This is the worst situation Akechi could ever had imagined. His blush kept growing redder.

“Fine, but please clo-closer your eyes!”

“I was doing that even if you didn’t tell me to, moron” Akira closed her two eyes, softly and looked down a bit, feeling how Akechi moved to face him, spread his legs in front of him and surround his neck with both of them, approaching him more. The proximity felt both of them melting, almost begging for more touch. But now wasn’t the right time to make out, neither the place.

“You can now open them…” the brunette muttered, specially shy.

“I’ve been watching ever since you spred your legs, you know?” Akechi rolled his eyes for the second time. “Your body is beautiful, I must confess.”

“L-leave the flirt for later, please…”

“You seem rather like enjoying it” Akira grinned. The reaction on Akechi’s face made him even happier now.

“W-whatever! Finish this suffering as soon as posible, please…”

“You are begging to your master, honey?”

“STOP THAT!”

 

Akechi kept that pose until they were done, 10 minutes later after lots of complaints and screams, but it didn’t hurt that much as Akira said it will if he kept that position. But, before he could even make a move and run away like a baby from there, he felt Akira’s hand on his chest, touching it gently with this fingertips.

“Akechi-kun” the serious glare Akira gave him made him jump, but not as much the way he approached Akechi’s face. “Are you aroused?”

“What!?”

“Keep your voice down, dammit. You are obviusly aroused, Akechi-kun. We have been flirting for over more than an hour now. Wanna me giving you a job? It’s on the house” then again, that damned wink of the devil Akira gave him. Of course he was hard, fuck, how could he not with such a fine man in front of his eyes touching him everywhere and flirting with him?

“I-I’m not… against that… Pl-please, do as you want…” the brunette answered, his hand over his mouth and his look somehwere else.

“Thanks for the treat. If you allow me…” the first move he made was kissing Akechi on the lips, softly and gently, while lowering that stupid underwear until he could feel Akechi’s full naked body, both pressing against the other. He grabbed the brunette’s length with his right hand, the other placed in the wall, pushing Goro between it and the bed. God, if they were caught now.

Akira broke the kiss first, allowing both to take a breathe for what’s going to come.

“Akira-kun…” now’s time for Goro to grin, a shy grin but a grin whatsover. “You’re hard too”

“I never tried to hide it though” the blackhaired grinned back. Both of them were enjoying this now. “Ok, if you are going to moan, cover your mouth, OK?”

“F-fine…” Akira lowered now, facing Akechi’s dick. It was normal sized, but still cute. Akechi could only think three words _“Such a pervert”._

The younger started licking the head, from up to down, slowly, killing Akechi in front him, biting his lip trying not to moan, as Akira said. They Akira touched his member with his hand, almost caressing the prostate, was freaking amazing. It felt so good Akechi could come in an instant.

“Are you already coming?” asked Akira, breathing over his dick.

“Pro-probably…” Akechi didn’t even tried to hide it now. He was so fucking aroused by now dammit. Akira took his entire length on his mouth without doubt, gasping a little by the sudden hard and warm touch. But soon he started to lick it again, making Akechi gasps and suddenly spams too. Akira entered one finger, not thinking of going further, in Akechi’s ass, this time making him moan and archs his back. Maybe that was way to sudden, but Kurusu couldn’t help the arousal he had. Not now, at least.

One lick more and Akechi finally came in his mouth, moaning as quiet as he could, trying to normalize his breathing. While Akira just swallowed it all, without a doubt, and grindded back at Akechi.

“That was good, huh?” Akechi nodded, the only thing he could do after reveiving the first blowjob of his entire life. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, but…” he took Goro’s hand with his own, gently, putting it over pant where his own hard erection was. “Next time be more prepared, honey, we’re going all the way” He winked, leaving a contact card over Akechi’s stomach, kissing him once again and leaving the room right away.

Akechi stayed still for 5 long minutes. Shocked, amazed. Did he fucking seduced that handsome boy? Was he the one being seduced? Holy shit, they made out, they were making out. That boy gave him the most amazing pleasure he ever could felt, and he was willing to do more? Holy shit.

How was he going to explain everything to his friend, Makoto, now?

**Author's Note:**

> i love goro akechi, again (and prompto argentum)  
> heres my twitter: @miikurio scream about akeshu with me


End file.
